nationfandomcom-20200223-history
King's Landmark
| product = horeca | origin = Long Road, Noble City | owner = Lars Washington (100%) | location = | profit = }} The King's Landmark is a Lovian landmark, residence and guest house in Long Road NC. The newly developed residence in the West End of Long Road, a southern Noble City neigborhood in Sylvania will welcome statesmen and guests on invitation of his Majesty Sebastian I. Building and surroundings The concept of the building was an exciting challenge to the architect. King's Landmark is a Lovian version of a Dutch country house. The former king Dimitri I choose Long Road for his country retreat and prefers to receive statesmen as well as his personal guests in a domain adjacent to the Royal Country Estate. The architect suggested to make an underground connection between the two buildings, allowing the host and guests to enter and leave the guest quarters discreetly. The King's Landmark is a thatched cottage style building devided in different areas. Located in the heart of Long Road close to the Royal summer retreat, within easy walking distance to Federal Property, it offers distinctive accomodation to Royal guests. ] ] ] ] Inside the guesthouse Basement * HRH King Sebastian I's private entrance. * Games and snookerroom, featuring a billiard table and a card table. * Wellness center, featuring fitness equipment, sauna, hammam, tepidarium, massage and hairdresser (by appointment). * Wine cellar, featuring a selection of Austrian, French, German, Italian, and award winning New World Wines. More wines of the royal family are at the Palati Daidalo. First floor (ground floor) * The Lobby : featuring a roaring fireplace where guests enjoy their welcome drink. * The Concierge : taking care of your tailormade excursions, arrange for a stretched limousine transfer to and from the airport. * The Restaurant : One of the finest dining experiences ! A culinary delight, serving Italian cuisine featuring only the finest local ingredients complemented by excellent wines. : The famous Lovian "Poulardes de Bresse" supplied by Nature for Nature have been served on many occasions. * The Pub : serving light dishes at luchtime and offering a bowl of olives from the Long Road Olives orchard with each drink. : renowned for its famous sunday brunch served in the gardens if weather permitting. * The Lounge : carefully selected antique furnishings and cosy sofa's convey a feeling of quiet, pampering luxury where guests enjoy afternoon tea or coffee. * The Library : attracting guests who desire the charm and privacy of a club-like atmosphere. The perfect place to relax and unwind with a good book and a glass of excellent wine. : conferences in paradise an exceptional meeting room for up to 20 guests (only on weekdays) Second floor * Guest rooms, individually designed, offering distinctive, cutting edge accomodation with duvets covering queen size beds, cable TV and video, Hi Fi, data connection points, direct dial phones, deluxe bathrooms with Italian marble bathtubs and private pantries with mini bar. : Daily service includes: : - early morning tea or coffee : - fresh flowers : - morning newspaper : - turndown bed service : - lavender filled duvet cushions : - overnight guest laundry service : - shoeshine service : - personal wake up call Third floor * Entirely dedicated to housekeeping and kitchenteam As housekeeping and the kitchenteam have their logies on the 3rd floor of the building, guests arriving late at night (i.e. evening flights or traffic jam) can be taken care off in a proper way. This means there is always someone to welcome the guests and if need be, a light snack or evening souper is served in the room. Obviously, guests leaving early in the morning can enjoy a healthy breakfast (continental or cooked) at any time. The freshly squeezed orange juice from The Ranch accompanies each breakfast. Local distractions * horseback riding * mountain bikes * olive tastings at Long Road Olives estate * Pierlot orange tastings at the orchards from The Ranch * touring Luz Garden almond orchards * walking tracks Comments from former guests Category:Long Road Category:Housing Category:Royal family